What The Future Brings : Unfelt Dreams
by all shattered inside
Summary: I wrote this fic long ago. just never got to upload it. And i haven't finished it. I dont know how to, have had no time, no inspiration, etc,etc.it may be pretty dramatic, but pardon me on that part.


What The Future Brings : Unfelt Dreams  Chapter One of What The Future Brings: Unfelt Dreams By Mel Disclaimers: Weiß Kreuz are copyrighted to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiß.  
Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki. The characters from both stories do not belong to me.  
BUT, the characters I have created are mine! All mine! And this storyline, which was painfully made up, is mine too!!!  
I spent so many nights walking around in my room plotting this day after day, night after night. 

=...= Denotes my comments *mostly corny ones* 

Note: this story is about Sakura Tomoe dying a Tomoe Yukishiro style death (as in Ran slashed her  
along with the bad guy, know what I mean?).These are the after effects. Basically, it's kinda about  
Aya and Ran getting through this thing. But it also has something to do with the future. *duh, I mean,  
title says it all *But I'm not telling you what that something is or else you won't read the fic to  
find out! Anyway, I know it's really corny, but hey, Tomoe and Tomoe? I just put two and two together. Also there may be a bit of punning but please excuse that,  
I'm in a really corny mood today! Oh, and those of you who have not read Rurouni Kenshin before or don't  
know what it's about I'm sorry but you may not be able to understand this fic at certain parts I think  
(or maybe not? Nah..i think you just might not be able to understand the Tomoe death thing).  
Well, most people know about rurouni kenshin right? I mean, it's like one of the best anime ever right?  
Okay, that's my point of view.   
Any comments please email me at mel_no_tennyo@white-star.com , starship_gurl_mel@hotmail.com or   
melis87@singnet.com.sg I'd be happy to receive them (it shows that people are   
reading my fics! A hah!) 

*ice violet eyes = punning on ice blue eyes, Misao's CD single dedicated to Aoshi 

Blood trickled down her chin, as she lay paralyzed in Ran Fujimiya's strong arms. "I...I thought that even at  
my death you would not shed a tear, I thought I would see no emotion or disturbance in those *ice violet eyes...I  
often thought so. But I had never dreamt that you would prove me right." Sakura said, struggling with each word.  


Ran stared into her eyes, those violet eyes, so much like his own, but so bright, so young, so innocent.  
But his were eyes that were dark, and experienced, mature beyond his years. Ran closed his eyes. He could not  
believe this was happening, but Sakura's strained voice snapped him back to the harsh reality. " I'm happy that  
I could help you even in my death. I have finally helped you in something. I will go in peace knowing that.  
Ran, even though I have said this so many times, I still feel I hadn't said it enough...Aishiteru." Sakura continued,  
her eyes brimming with tears. She took her last breath and closed her eyes, knowing she would never wake up again. She could no longer  
feel the warmth of Ran's body; no longer feel his arms holding on to her. No longer feel the single tear   
that fell on her cheek. "Aishiteru, Sakura, Aishiteru" a hoarse voice whispered into her ear.  
She could no longer hear the words spoken by that voice, the words she had often longed to hear but never had  
and now, would never hear. 

Two weeks later 

2.30am in the morning, Ran's bedroom 

Ran Fujimiya lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and counting sheep for what seemed like the umpteenth time.  
He could not sleep =hey, who can after they killed their own loved one? ..wait, I 'm sure Ran can right?  
I mean, he is Mr. Hey-killing-people-is-my-job-if-you-wanna-join-weiß-you-can't-be-softhearted ,himself right?  
okay, I'm being mean =, after tossing and turning a few more times he decided to get up , there was no point in trying  
to sleep anyway, he would just think of... He shook his head. Pushing himself off the bed slowly, he decided to go take  
a stroll around the neighbourhood. He glanced at the clock, it was 3.00am in the morning anyway. What else could he do?  
He took slow steps out of his room to the door, making sure he wouldn't awake Aya . He crept down the stairs and  
out of the door onto the porch, where he put on his shoes and trench coat. Ran looked up suddenly.  
He thought that he had heard a faint rustling amongst the bushes.  
'Must be the wind .' he thought to himself . 'But I'll go check anyway to be safe.' 

2.30 am in the morning , Aya's bedroom 

Aya kicked off her blanket. There's no way I can sleep, she thought. She sat up in bed.  
The first thing that caught her eye was a picture of herself and her best friend, Sakura Tomoe. It astounded her  
at first, the way they looked so alike. In fact, when she woke from her coma Sakura was the first thing/ person she saw.  
She had even thought she was staring at the mirror at first. Now she was gone. Sakura had been the sister she never had.  
The friend she had always wanted. It was not that she didn't like Ran=hey,who can blame her? with a brother like that?  
but he's awful nice to look at though…oops..what am I thinking..she's his sister!=. Just that most of the time he was  
with a serious sad expression on his face, which she could not understand. 

He had changed so much from the brother she had known.   
What had happened while she was in a coma? She had asked time and time again. It was a question left unanswered.  
And now, even Sakura was gone. Her best friend and confidant. She was all alone now... 'Well, not really',  
she reminded herself. She had cried her eyes out for the whole two weeks after Sakura's death.  
Until someone, someone very special helped her through this trauma and eased her depression.  
It certainly wasn't her brother. Picking up the phone, Aya looked at the clock , 3.00am in the morning.  
Should she be calling now? It wouldn't hurt to try would it? ~End of Chapter One of What the Future Brings: Unfelt Dreams~ Hey people! Well, thanks for reading this so far.I hope you haven't fallen asleep in front of the computer!  
Anyway, wanna find out who Aya is calling? Read the next chapter..Suspense!suspense!  
Well, not really. I think you all might just kill me when you find out whom she's calling.   
Might be a bit too stereotyped for all of you..hahaha..some of you have probably guessed already in fact.  
I think. Well, this chapter has been really boring but I hope you stick around for the more interesting part  
(well, to me anyway.) I keep trying to get there but somehow I keep thinking of things to add in.   
You can't rush these things I guess. Well then, seeya in the next chapter hopefully!  
  
mel  



End file.
